


It's not fine

by DumbassKagehina



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Death, I'm so sorry, KageHina - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 01:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11590326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumbassKagehina/pseuds/DumbassKagehina
Summary: Please support me by buying me a coffee for 1x$3 at https://ko-fi.com/dumbasskagehina





	It's not fine

Tobio breaks up with Shouyou 2 months before he passed away.

Shouyou couldn’t and wouldn’t accept this.

The day Tobio stopped coming to school, Shouyou decided to found out what was going on.

What he heard from Tobio’s mother made his mind go blank and before he knew it, he was on his bike on his way to the hospital.

“Sir! You can’t just barge in like that!” The nurse tried to stop Shouyou from going into the room but he only pushed her away.

When Shouyou opened the door he was met with a sight he had never seen before. 

His boyfriend lay there with multiple tubes sticking out of his body, his hair was falling out, his skin a greyish tint to it.

“Shouyou…what are you doing here?” Tobio tried to sit up but he was too weak to do that.

“W-why didn’t you tell me?” Shouyou sat down slowly, holding onto Tobio’s hand with shaking hands.

“I didn’t want you to worry about me,” Tobio reached out his hand, cupping Shouyou’s face. “It will be fine, Shou." 

Tobio’s pale and thin face made Shouyou sick to his stomach but he had to stay strong. He couldn’t cry right now, yet hot tears streamed down his face.

"How will it be fine, Tobio!?” Shouyou gripped onto Tobio’s hand tightly.

Cancer…it was that horrible disease that took his boyfriend away from him.

Shouyou stared at the stone that had his boyfriend’s name on it. Clenching his fist he let more tears roll down his cheeks.

“It’s not fine at all…Tobio…” Falling down on his knees he started praying for his lover to come back to him. “Why are you so cruel to us!?” Looking up at the sky he started to scream! “Give Tobio back to me!" 

Shouyou curled up on the ground in front of the grave. Rain started to pour over the graves and the small boy.

‘It’s not fine.’

**Author's Note:**

> Please support me by buying me a coffee for 1x$3 at https://ko-fi.com/dumbasskagehina


End file.
